Unbreakable
by KitsunesMask
Summary: "Please... Don't leave." They try to be strong for us and don't show us their pain. I will be unbreakable too. For him. NaruIno more friendship relationship.


**Unbreakable **

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto had never been the one to allow his friends, to allow us, to see when he was hurt. He didn't let us help him like he helped us when we where 'down in the dumps'. He showed no negativity around us. No sadness. No pain. No lonliness. Just happy. A fake happy might I add.

It was like eairlier that morning.

Things have finally calmed down since the war had ended. The children of the hidden leaf village were running around gleefully, enjoying the bliss as the adults worked on repairing the damage done to there homes and other buildings. Laughter of the people filled the air as they were reunited with their families. but with joy also came sorrow, as the two went hand in hand. The families that had suffered lose, had felt a sense of pride though. Their mother, father, brothers, or sisters, had died fighting for the cause of peace, so they felt no reason to fell this sadness. They should celebrate instead.

I had watched as Naruto, the village hero, walked down the road. I frownedd to myself as I watched him pass. It was rather odd. He was the reason the war had turned and ended in our favor. Why was he not celebrating? the frown n his face didn't look right to me. his eyes seemed rather dull. Tired really. No longer was there a gleemof mischievous playfulness to them. They weren't the deep clear ocean i knew, but rather the sky before it stormed. he's head wasn't held high like it should have been. Believe me if it had been me in his place, the 'savior nin' I waould have milked that shit. Thats when the children saw him and ran his way. Everyone stopped to watch. It was a normal occerance for the children to run to Naruto. They all loved him. I watched as the kids smashed into Naruto with cries of 'Naruto-sama!' and felt my breath get caught as the shinobi fell backward crashing to the ground with the children landing on top of him. I was shocked that a few kids could manage to knock him to the ground. he must have still been tired. thats when i saw the fake smile, a smile I remebered from our younger days, gracing his lips as he asked the to get off. Worring everyone, he told the kids he couldn't play with them at the time and left.

"Daddy I'm going to.." I had started but stopped when I turned and saw the far off look in my father's eyes as he watched Naruto's retreating form.

"Go check on him would you princess?" he said still watching.

I was surprised. since when had my father cared about boys my age? Usually he tried to keep me away from them or ran them off. Besides Shika and Choji of cource. I shrugged it off not really caring either way, and set out on my mission.

But damn I've been searching for him for what has seemed like hours and I have yet to see hide or hair of the loudmouth. when he wants to be alone he knew how to stay alone. Curse his ninja skills.

"Damnit!" came a shout from one of the bars. "Why isn't this working?"

I became distracted from my mission to find Naruto. I wanted to know what was going on, and so I found myself in the bar searching to sind whatever drunck idiot to ssee just what the hell he was doing. I was surprised when my curiosity had actually lead me to my goal. Sunny blond locks that stuck out in every direction sat at a booth in the back of the bar. he was cursing just loud enough for me to hear him.

"Naruto." I said as I neared the table.

He looked up at me with a bottle of cheap sake in his grasp. It seemed he had longsense forgotten the cup and was just drinking it strightfrom the bottle.

"Why the hell isn't this working Ino?" he questioned.

i took a seat across from him. "Why isn't what working?"

He held up the bottle showing me like I hadn't already seen it. "I've had a shit ton. Why do I still remembre?"

I felt a pang of sadness hit me when I realized what he meant. He had lost more then anyone. Jiraya first, which he was never really given time to mourn for his fallen teacher. Next was Sakura who died with Sasuke who just so happened to be killed by the very same blond infront of me. sakura threw herself inbetween Naruto and Sasuke and died with the traitorous love of her life via rasenshiriken. Then Iruka-sensei, who died protecting the innocent by diverting a bomb away from them and toward himself. The citizen ramen chief had died as well when helping a fallen ninja during a surprise attack. and the Tsunade. The death of his 'Baa-chan' was really what set the blond off

"Just keep drinking "Naruto." I said softly. He wanted to drink the pain away and I wasn't going to stop him.

He obliged pulling the bottle to his lips with a chocked sob.

All the yearsI've known Naruto, I hab never once seen him cry. he didn't seem like the type. I thought he was unbreakable. Ibguess with enought wear even the unbreakable crumble. You might not think it would ever happen, that it was impossible, but in truth the blond had shown the impossible was possible so why not now? I watched him finish off the bottle and get another, which soon turned into another, and then another. he was getting more and more smashed and I couldn't really tell if he was giggling or crying at the moment but I would put my bet on the later of the two.

"Let's get you home." I said with a sad smile.

He only nodded and allowed me to lead him to his appartment. I was about to leave when he grabed my hand with his own shake hand.

"Please...Don't leave."

And when the unbreakable finally crumble, you learn something about their strength. Even if jt seems like they don't need it, they need help just like us. They try to be strong for us and don't showus their pain. So now it's my turn to help him. Just like he helped me. I will be unbreakable for him.


End file.
